


Ethereal

by blue000jay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: e·the·re·aləˈTHirēəl/adjective1.extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.Lance is thrown into something he doesn't understand - but he knows one thing. He loves Keith, and he'll find him no matter what.





	1. celestial

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new project
> 
> come see my tumblr @vldlancelove

The moon never set.

 

The stars glittered like pieces of ice below him, reflected in still water. The surface barely rippled, even as he dipped a toe in and looked up. The lake was brightly lit, glowing with a light glow that would never fade, stars twinkling without fail. He brushed hair out of his eyes, taking a moment to breathe, then pulled his foot out of the cold water and retreated to the soft sand that made up the beach behind him.

 

The moon, the stars, the water. This was the world he knew.

 

The world he knew never warmed, the cold marble of the temple beneath his feet, the stars silent and stoic in the sky.

 

Keith watched them, nothing new in his world.

  
  
  
  
  
  


This  _ wasn’t  _ happening.

 

This  _ couldn’t be happening _ .

 

Lance was a born swimmer, he was amazing, it wasn’t even that cold out and yet here he was, sinking and desperately holding his breath as pain shot up his side and his muscles cramped. He fought, despite the pain, reaching up and hoping someone, anyone, Hunk maybe would see his hand and pull him up to air. Blessed air. Something he never took for granted. Ironic.

 

His mind was racing - it seemed he had too much time to think and no time at all. He thought about his mom, god, she’d be devastated. Hunk and Pidge, would they have to pull him out? Call the police? 

 

He decided his computer could go to his little brother. Wait, who would tell him?

  
Fuck. His lungs were on fire, they suddenly hurt worse than his side and he was blacking out. Fuck. No.  He could see the fuzzy black creeping into his vision and he kicked, pain bursting in his chest and then with a final thought of,  _ oh god I’m dying I’m gonna die _ , his world went dark. 


	2. heavenly

Keith was incredibly confused and wary, his knife clenched in a whitened fist as he stared at the boy lying on his bed.

 

He’d nearly tripped over him as he’d made his way down to the waterside, thinking it was a log of driftwood in the dark. Keith had also just woken up, so his bleary eyes were still to blame as well. The boy hadn’t moved, even as Keith scrambled back in alarm and yanked out his knife, holding it out in defense. He was sopping wet, wearing just a pair of swimming shorts and a small silver chain around his neck. Keith had sat in shock for a solid three minutes. This was the first person he’d seen…. in he forgets how long. Carefully, he’d moved the boy to the temple and into his bed, drying him off with a spare towel.

 

In the flickering light of his lamps, Keith studied the sleeping kid. He had tan skin, and dark brown hair, and seemed to be in his late teens. 

 

He shifted, and Keith’s grip on his knife tightened even more, but he didn’t wake. He hadn’t yet, and it had been a while. Keith looked around, sucking in a breath and rubbing his head with one hand.

 

The boy moved again, mumbling something and Keith watched intently, unsure of what to do.

 

“Hello?” He asked, gently reaching out to place a hand on the boy’s bare shoulder. “Wake up.” He shook him softly. The boy made a soft noise and Keith shook him harder.

 

“Wake up!” He said louder, and the boy groaned softer, rolling over a little. Keith huffed. Standing up from where he had dragged in a chair, he peered around to see the guy’s face again. 

 

His eyebrows were scrunched up, and he was frowning. His lips parted slightly, and he looked so worried and scared. Keith sighed, leaning back and sheathing his knife. His stomach growled and he looked at the doorway.

 

He glanced at the boy again before making his way out of the room and dashing down the short hall to where he made his food, a pot sitting on the fire. He carefully lifted it and set it down, scooping some into two bowls as fast as he could, not wanting to leave the guy by himself.

 

He made his way down the hall again, feet hitting the cold marble, robes swishing. He turns into the room and freezes.

 

He’s gone, bed rumpled and lamps flickering. Keith cussed, setting down the bowls hastily and turning back into the hallway.

 

He yanks out his knife, running down the opposite way of the kitchen and looks in each mostly empty room, making it out to the pronaos of the temple, looking around and in between the columns. He shivered, stepping off the floor and into the dirt. Footsteps crunched from somewhere in the distance.

 

“Come back!” He shouted, sheathing his knife. “I’m not going to hurt you, come back!” He was silent, holding his breaths. The footsteps stopped, then were quieter and seemed to be hesitantly coming back.

 

“I swear.” Keith said, looking around and trying to shift his clothes to cover the knife. “Please.” He could hear his own voice, a little cracked from disuse and figured he must look odd to the guy. But he was desperate.

 

He hadn’t seen anyone in years. Maybe this guy could help him.

 

“How can I trust you?” Someone spoke, and Keith hid a laugh of relief.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He repeated, and he heard a snort.

 

“All I have is your word.” The guy said, and Keith looked around, managing to find him in the trees. He was standing half behind a tree, wary but shivering.

 

“You’ll have to trust it.” Keith said, and the guy scoffed.

 

“Trust it?!” He exclaimed. “You’re wearing sheets and standing in some weird temple thing, in the middle of the woods at night, and I’m half naked and all I remember is-” He cut himself off, and Keith scrunched his eyes, squinting as the boy held one hand to his head.

 

“Is..?” Keith asked, leading him on and silently taking a few steps forward.

 

“Nothing.” The boy said, eyeing Keith and stepping back. “Who are you? How did I get here?” He demanded, loud where Keith had only heard silent.

 

“I’m Keith.” He answered truthfully, and the boy stared at him. “I found you.”

 

“Found me.” He said, sounding disbelieving. Keith nodded.

 

“By the lake.” He said, taking a few more steps forward, and getting a full view of the boy. He was rubbing his arms, holding his arms up defensively against his chest and looked a little stunned, but also angry.

 

“The lake…” He muttered, fixing Keith in a stare. “So, Keith, why did you bring me up to your...your….” 

 

“It’s a temple.” Keith said, and the guy nodded.

 

“Temple.” He repeated, and Keith stared at him.

 

“You were unconscious.” He said. “And wet. And it gets cold when the wind blows.”  _ Plus, you’re the first person I’ve seen since I came here.  _

 

He didn’t say that part out loud.

 

The guy seemed to be thinking on his answer, then hesitantly stepped forward.

 

“What’s your name?” Keith asked, and the guy started a little.

 

“Lance.” He said, trying to hide his shivers. Keith nodded.

 

“I have some clothes inside.” He said. “Food, too.” Lance scoffed.

 

“I don’t need your handouts.” He said, and Keith shrugged. 

 

“Ok.” He said, turning and taking a step towards the temple. He heard Lance follow him, shivering when he stepped onto the cold floor and up in between the columns.

 

“Wait.” Lance said, and Keith turned as he stood by the entrance, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of food?” 

 

“Soup.” Keith said, amused as Lance bit his lip.

 

“Fine.” He said. “But get rid of that knife on your hip first.” He demanded, staying back and still holding himself around his chest. Keith looked down, and set a hand on it.

 

“Sharp eyes.” He commented. “But no, the knife stays with me. Sorry. So, food with knife or no knife and no food.” He said, holding his head up and Lance made a noise as he turned to walk inside.

 

He grabbed the bowls of now cold soup from the bedroom, and made his way down the hall. It was silent for a moment, and Keith walked into the area he used as a kitchen, and after a moment he heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

 

“Knew it.” He muttered, and Lance scoffed behind him.

 

“Shut up.” He said, and when Keith turned, he was staring around the room in slight awe and confusion.

 

“Here.” Keith said, shoving a warm bowl at him, along with a spoon. He took it and retreated to the doorway again as Keith got himself a bowl.

 

“...what is this place?” Lance asked, after a minute of stirring and staring at the bowl. He looked up, fixing Keith in a stare that made him uncomfortable. “Who the hell are you?” 

 

“...Keith.” Keith said, and was met with an annoyed huff. “And this is my home? I think.” 

 

“You think?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged. “How can you not if this is your home? Do you live here?” 

 

“Yes?” Keith answered. “But….there was somewhere else before this.” He said, and Lance swallowed a spoonful of food.

 

“Where?” He asked, and Keith blinked.

 

“I don’t have to tell you.” He said, feeling a nudge of annoyance inside of him at the look Lance kept giving him.

 

“And what are you wearing?” Lance asked after gulping down some more.

 

“What does it matter?! Clothes!! What are you wearing?!” Keith replied, throwing one hand up in mild anger and annoyance. 

 

“Just asking.” Lance said, both boys eyeing each other from separate side of the room. “A bathing suit.” 

 

It was silent except for the noise of spoons on bowls, and then Keith set his down, Lance following his example.

 

“My mom said to be polite to people who gave you food, so, thanks.” Lance said, and Keith grunted in response. 

 

“Your mom is smart.” He said, putting the bowls in a bucket. 

 

“Yea.” Lance said, and then shivered a little. “Um….do you have a jacket somewhere? And maybe you can give me directions to the nearest town or whatever?”

 

Keith sucked in a breath. He’d been waiting for this question.

 

“I can’t.” He decided to say, and he could feel the confusion radiating off of Lance.

 

“Can’t?” Lance asked, then sneered at him. “Or won’t?”

 

“I can’t.” Keith replied. “There’s no town nearby.” Lance paled. 

 

“Then how did I get here?!” He said, face flushing a little and flapping his hands around. “There was a town that I came from, I know that.” Keith sighed.

 

“I don’t know, ask the moon.” He said, and Lance stared at him like he was crazy.

 

“Why would the moon tell me how I got here???” He asked after a moment, and Keith gave him an odd look. Didn’t he know?

 

“Ask her!” He said defensively. “She just knows!”

 

“You’re insane.” Lance said, stepping back and away from Keith. “Where the hell is the nearest town?” 

 

“I told you, there’s no town.” Keith repeated, exasperated.

 

“So I guess I’m going for a long walk, huh?” Lance grumbled, and Keith rushed forward, trying to grab his arm. Lance dodged him with a grimace.

 

“You won’t get anywhere.” Keith said, trying to get his point across.

 

“How do you know, weirdo?” Lance hissed, panic in his eyes as Keith found a hold on his arm. They stood stock still for a moment, staring at each other.

 

“I’ve tried.” Keith said after a second. 

 

“Tried what? To go to a town? What are you, some weird prisoner thing? Is this like, a horror movie? Is this a prank?” Lance asked, not moving from where they stood.   
  


“I’ve never seen a horror movie. Prank?” Keith asked, confused for a second. Lance blinked, then sighed.

 

“Joke. Trick. Are you tricking me?” He clarified. Keith shook his head.

 

“No!”

 

“Liar. Help me get out of here.” Lance said, yanking his arm from Keith’s grip. He backed away again.

 

“I can’t. I swear. I’ve tried.” Keith said, pleading at this point.

 

“A cell phone then?” Lance asked, hand going to the front of his shorts and then he realized there were no pockets. He sighed again.

 

“A what?” Keith asked, visibly confused. Lance stared in disbelief at him.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” He said. “Are you a hermit?” Keith made a noise, reaching for Lance as he stepped back and away.

 

“Please, just-” He said, but Lance pulled away.

 

“No. I’m going.” He said, defiant, and Keith groaned as he bolted out into the woods. He followed for a second, stopping at the edge of the floor and staring out as Lance walked determinedly into the woods.

 

“You won’t get anywhere.” Keith called.

  
“Fuck off!” Lance responded, disappearing into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is a-go!! enjoy!!
> 
> pronaos - porch area of a greek style temple


	3. intangible

Lance had made a mistake.

 

He was cold, he was lost, and he was very, very confused.

 

He came upon a lake and a beach after a few minutes of walking, and made his way around, glancing at the sky occasionally. He kept walking, into the woods and trying to keep his imagination under check. The forest was silent, nothing moving except the trees rustling in the breeze.

 

Lance shivered.

 

His mind wandered as he walked and tried to ignore the weird. He thought back, wondering if Hunk was missing him, and Pidge, had they told his mom he was gone yet? He had to get back before anyone worried. It was night, so not a lot of time had gone by. It had been sunset when they’d….

 

They’d……

 

Gone to the lake. Yea. He and Hunk and Pidge had gone to the lake for a quick dip before dinner. They’d swam and that was it.

 

Lance took a deep breath and played with the silver around his neck, ignoring the fact he couldn’t remember what happened at the lake.

 

His feet were aching, and he glanced up as something shimmered between the trees.

 

“What the fuck.” He whispered to himself, as he peered out at the lake he’d come across before. No way he’d gone in a circle, he had made sure to walk in a straight line. Across the water, Lance could see the flickering light of the temple, and a corner of marble. He sucked in a breath, spun in a circle, chose a direction and started to walk again. Somehow he’d gotten confused, but this time he wouldn’t.

 

Lance was not an idiot - he was smart enough to admit leaving in just his swim trunks and still damp hair wasn’t a good idea.

 

He stopped to pick a stick out of between his toes and grimaced, then kept walking. His eyes were burning a little, and he really, really wanted to sleep. The soup that the Keith guy had given him made his stomach feel full and warm, and he really wanted to lie down under a tree and sleep.

 

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then went back to rubbing his arms. For a second, he blinked, thinking  _ no fucking way _ , then stepped out of the trees and onto the same beach of soft sand. Lance stopped and felt it stick on his feet, then looked up at the sky.

 

It felt like he had been walking for at least an hour and a half, yet the moon hadn’t moved.

 

Weird.

 

Lance looked over, the lights of the temple looking really, really inviting. He could almost feel the bed beneath him, warm and comfy. 

 

“Keith said I should ask you.” Lance said dryly, looking back up to the moon and raising an eyebrow. “What do you think? I’m going crazy, right?”

 

No answer. Lance sighed and looked back across the water.

 

“I really am going crazy.” He muttered, starting to trudge back over across the still water.

 

Lance hated that Keith looked smug, he looked so damn smug hiding a smirk and with his dumb mullet thing he had going, and the white robe thing. So damn smug. Lance sneered at him and crossed his arms.

 

“I told you.” Keith said, and Lance narrowed his eyes.

 

“I got cold. And it’s nighttime. I’ll go in the morning.” He said, trying to sound sure of himself. Keith bit his lip, like he was going to say something, then changed his mind and smiled instead.

 

“Who says I’ll let you in?” He said, leaning against the doorframe and Lance squawked in indignation. 

 

“You wouldn’t!” He stammered, and Keith’s smile dropped.

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. Get inside.” He said, motioning and then disappearing. Lance gratefully hopped up the stairs into the temple and followed him down the hall, into a small, unused room with a wooden bed frame.

 

“I’ll set up a bed.” Keith said, and Lance nodded. He stared at the torch on the wall as Keith left, presumably to grab sheets and bedding. He drew his hand over the stone, wondering how they got it so smooth and jumped when a soft thud came from behind him.

 

“Here.” Keith said, and he turned. A pile of sheets and linens were on the bed frame, and Lance gratefully went over and sank into them. 

 

“Enjoy.” Keith said, rolling his eyes as Lance groaned and yanked a sheet over himself, closing his eyes and resting.

  
  


Lance didn’t know what was going on.

 

He had woken up, feeling much much better than he had. He’d sat up and remembered where exactly he was, and frowned. Making his way to the hall, he peered down to the outside.

 

It was still dark.

 

Finding Keith had been easy, his footsteps echoing a little and he barged into the kitchen. Keith jumped, hand flying to his waist and Lance shrunk back.

 

“Sorry.” Keith said blandly after a moment. “I forgot.” Lance stared at him, then gestured towards the doorway.

 

“How long was I asleep?” He asked, incredulous, and Keith shrugged.

 

“A few hours.” He said, and Lance counted on his fingers. Keith was watching him with curiosity and knowing. It made Lance furious, and he had to recount.

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” He said, putting the numbers together. “Why isn’t it day yet?” Keith looked down at his feet and Lance stared at the top of his head, waiting.

 

“It’s never day.” He said after a minute and Lance laughed.

 

“Bull!” He cried, and Keith didn’t look at him. “This is all bull! It’s some weird, weird fever dream or something. So of course it’s never day, of course I can’t leave!” He stopped, chest heaving and eyes a little panicked, thoughts racing through his head. He clenched the necklace around his neck, and Keith was still not meeting his eyes.

 

“Maybe.” Keith said after a minute of silence. “I’m sorry. I’m stuck here too.” Lance was silent, and Keith looked at him finally, eyes shining. “Let’s go clean up, ok? You can think, or whatever, but clean up.” Lance kept his mouth shut, thinking, letting his mind wander a little and flinched when Keith’s hand fell on his arm.

 

“Ok.” He muttered, and Keith gently led him out into the hall. He stopped, watching Keith go around his own room and grab a sheet and towel, and some other stuff. 

 

He let Keith lead him outside, and they reached the lake.

 

“Here.” Keith said, handing a towel to Lance. Lance stood, holding it, and thought to ask,

 

“How long have you been here?” He asked, and Keith looked up from where he was unfolding a sheet.

 

“....not sure.” He said, and Lance watched him, holding the towel but not moving. Keith looked at him. “I lost count. I used to….to keep up a little book of days but I lost count after about four years.” Lance was quiet again.

 

“Four years?” He asked, then yelped as Keith unpinned the top layer of the thing he was wearing, and stepped out of it. “Jesus! Dude!”

 

“I’m wearing underclothes.” Keith said humorously, and Lance glanced over to him. He was wearing something like he had before, but cut to mid thigh and lighter. 

 

“Oh.” Lance said, then bent down and put his towel down, taking a deep breath and going over to put a toe in the water. If he was going to be stuck here, he better at least be clean about it. He glanced up, and yup, the moon hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“Doesn’t it get creepy?” He asked, walking into the water up to his knees. He heard a splash as Keith followed.

 

“No.” He answered. “There’s nothing here but me. And, well, you.” He said from behind Lance, and Lance dragged his hand through the water, ignoring the jump in his stomach.

 

“Yup.” Lance said, ignoring the awkward and diving forward.

 

The cold hit him like a truck, first, making his muscles seize up. He felt his nose scrunch up and shivered violently, and then he choked.

 

His lungs were on fire, he was struggling violently, his mouth and nose felt cold and wet and murky, like they were filling with water. He choked harder, chest getting heavier and heavier, he felt his hand go up above the surface, cold air and then he was being hauled up.

 

He choked, sucking in air trying to clear his throat and lungs, but nothing came up.

 

He was fine, except for the panic and fear that made him lash out and shove Keith away, who was talking rapidly. It hurt his ears, and he stumbled up onto the sand and sat down hard.

 

“...ok?” He tuned in after a minute, shivering violently and coughing still. “Lance. Lance! Are you ok?” He blinked, water clumping his eyelashes and he rubbed them, sand smearing across his face.

 

“‘M fine.” He said, coughing, and focused on Keith, who was hovering in front of him like a worried bird. 

 

“What happened??” Keith demanded. Lance shivered again, and Keith gently placed something warm and fluffy over his shoulders. Thankful, Lance leaned into it.

 

“I….” Lance began, but stopped. His throat closed up and he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath again. Slower. Breathe. “I don’t know.” He croaked. “I can swim. I don’t know.” Keith made a noise, his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“I believe you. Did you cramp, or something?” He asked, and Lance shook his head.

 

“No..no, no, it felt like I was drowning. Like...there was water in my lungs and my nose and mouth and…” Lance breathed slow again, biting his lip. 

 

“You’re fine.” Keith said, letting Lance catch his breath again. “You’re fine. Here, get up.” He gently tugged Lance to shaky feet. Lance let him, and watched Keith yank a few pins out of the sheets and hold them up to Lance.

 

“Here.” He said, grabbing a few sheets. “It’s warmer to wear what I wear. Let’s skip the rest of the bath part.” Lance nodded, drying himself off quickly as Keith sorted out a few sheets. 

 

“Fold it like this, then pin it.” Keith said, showing Lance how to do it, then turning to face away. “Go ahead.”

 

Feeling a little self conscious, Lance yanked off his swimsuit and folded the cloth up, pinning it like he was shown.

 

“There.” He said, messing with the shoulder and feeling a little weird. Keith turned slowly, then walked over, fixing the pins. “It’s still cold.” Lance complained, and Keith shot him a look.

 

He grabbed a longer sheet and tossed it at Lance. It wrapped around his head, and through his own yelps and swears he heard Keith laughing a little. Angrily, he ripped it off his head and wrapped it around his shoulders.

 

“Shut your fuck.” He said, and Keith stopped laughing to give him a curious look. 

 

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.” He said after a moment and Lance snorted, wrapping the sheet around his shoulders more. He bent to pick up his swimsuit and the towel, and kicked sand towards Keith.

 

“...thanks.” Lance said after a second of silence except for the small waves hitting the shore. “I don’t know what happened but um, thank yo-”

 

“Of course.” Keith interrupted him, and Lance shuffled his feet, then coughed. “Let’s go inside.” Keith said after a minute, and Lance nodded. “I can show you stuff, or something.”

  
“Sounds good.” Lance said, only looking up to follow the back of Keith’s head towards the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im headed to NYC for thankgiving, so updates are going to be delayed for a little while, sorry!!


	4. unearthly

“This is a cool rock-” Lance watched Keith hold out a smooth black stone, head propped on his hand lazily. They had found their way to Keith’s room, Lance lying on his stomach on the bed and Keith sitting cross legged up at the top. It was almost comfortable, or familiar. Lance wasn’t complaining, honestly. The panic of the day had settled a bit, and the odd circumstances were seeming more normal by the second. The way the light flickered on the marble walls was calming. Lance took a soft breath. His eyes flicked up to Keith, who was rubbing his thumb on the stone.

 

“It’s the fifth cool rock you’ve shown me.” Lance said, amusement in his voice. “I didn’t know you were such a collector.” 

 

“We just met.” Keith said, hiding a smile as he placed the stone into a small bag. “How do you know anything about me?” It was quiet for a moment, as Lance pondered the question and Keith leaned down to place the bag of stones on a bedside table. 

 

“Tell me.” Lance decided. He noticed Keith giving him an odd, confused look, so he clarified. “Tell me about yourself.” He watched as Keith’s nose scrunched up and his forehead wrinkled.

 

“Oh.” He said, with such surprise Lance snorted a laugh. “Um. I don’t know.” Lance waited, then impatiently flopped an arm.

 

“It’s not that hard. Here, I’ll start.” He said, huffing his breath and thinking for a second. “My name is Lance. I’m here with you for some reason, and I’m not freaked out even though I should be, which is kind of freaking me out, but I’m not freaked out. I like swimming and I’ve been to the ocean more times than I can count. My mom is my favorite person. My best friend Hunk is the second. My best friend Pidge is the third. My dad gave me this necklace when I turned thirteen and I haven’t taken it off since. Except for showers.” Lance scrunched his nose. “Wearing in it the shower would be weird.” He grinned up at Keith and flapped his hands. “Ta da! Your turn.”

 

Keith blinked, as if he was still processing Lance’s words, and then nodded.

 

“Ok.” He said. “I’m Keith, I’ve been here for longer than four years, I have no memory of before that except for flashes, I like collecting cool rocks, and I’ve talked to the moon.” Lance smiled.

 

“Yea, see! Like that.” His smile dropped. “Now explain a few things. You keep mentioning the moon, and now you say you’ve talked to it?” Keith rolled his eyes, staring at a point on the wall opposite him. 

 

“Yes. In my dreams.” He said, and Lance sat up, making Keith look at him. 

 

“You talk to the moon.” He said, not a question. Keith stared at him, and nodded.

 

“Yes.” He answered again. “Is it that hard to believe-”

 

“What do you and the moon talk about while you sleep?” Lance asked, curiosity burning through him. “I mean, I think you’re insane, but I want to know.” Keith laughed at that, then bit his lip. Lance laughed too, quieting as Keith chewed.

 

“Well…” He said, then tilted his head. “Stuff. Sometimes I ask her for things, if it already hasn’t just, like, appeared. She gives me advice. Tells me something. Sings.” He rested his chin on his palm, balancing his elbow on his knee. “She’s got white hair, too. Wavy. Brown skin. Pointed ears, and tattoos under her eyes.” Lance pretended to swoon.

 

“Oh man, my heart has been captured already.” He said, and he almost could see it, the girl in the moon with white hair and dark skin and tattoos. Keith sighed. It was quiet again, awkward. Lance almost wanted to cringe in the unfamiliarness of it.

 

“So you don’t remember anything before this?” He asked, and Keith nodded. “Sounds kind of boring.”

 

“I remember flashes.” Keith said, softly. “Faces. That sort of thing.” Lance nodded, his mind racing and puzzling together the pieces. He stopped breathing for a second.

 

“Keith.” He said, mouth moving before he could stop it. “Are you dead?”

 

The silence was almost cold. 

 

“Am I dead?” He asked, hesitant in the silence. Keith’s expression was unreadable, and nobody moved until Lance spoke again. “Because it makes sense. This is like, purgatory or some shit. You talk to the moon. Stuff you need just appears. I’m dead too, remember, in the water? I’m...we’re…”

 

“No.” Keith said, cutting his thoughts off. He shook his head at Lance, insistent. “No, no. We’re not dead.” Lance shut up, biting back his own words to argue as Keith continued.

 

“I think we’re lost.” He said, shutting his eyes briefly. Lance watched his face run through emotion after emotion, plain as day.

 

“Yea.” Lance said, quietly, looking down at his hands and playing with his fingers and peeling at his skin.

 

“Lance, what did you mean the water?” Keith said after a minute and Lance sighed.

 

“It felt like I was drowning.” He explained, the tight feeling in his chest increasing a little. He could feel the sensation of cold in his lungs, almost. “I thought maybe that’s how I died. I mean, I did go to a lake with Hunk and Pidge befor-”

 

“Tell me about Hunk and Pidge.” Keith interrupted him. “I’m done being sad.”

“I think you’re just jealous of my friends.” Lance teased, silently agreeing with Keith to end the sad talk. 

 

“I’ve never met them, so I wouldn’t know.” Keith said, yanking Lance’s hand away from his fingers, holding it. “Please?” Lance jumped a little, pulling back from his grip and blinking.

 

“Um, sure.” He said, and Keith nodded, watching him intently. Lance fidgeted, then thought for a moment.

 

“Well, they’re my best friends. Hunk is Hunk, he’s big and great and Hunk is not his real name, but he’s a Hunk. He’s also a good cook, and he gives great hugs and is a really good listener whenever you have a down day.”

 

“I think I like him.” Keith said, smiling. Lance grinned.

 

“Yea, he’s amazing.”

 

“And the other one?” Keith asked, “Pidge?”

 

“Pidge is a genius.” Lance said. “Like, a literal genius.”

 

They relaxed, both boys starting to forget the serious conversation from before as Lance described Pidge and a few of their adventures. He jumped a little when Keith laughed, snorting and giggling and caught on himself, until both of them were cracking up at one of  Lance’s hijinks.

 

“Thank you.” Keith said, once they had calmed down a little. 

 

“For?” Lance asked, catching his breath. 

 

“Telling me this stuff.” Keith said, grinning at Lance from across the bed. “It’s been awhile since I laughed and I just... I’m happy that I can finally talk to someone.” He said, and Lance stared, mind racing for a minute.

 

“Oh, um, yea. Sure.” He stuttered, trying to  _ not  _ notice how Keith’s cheeks were flushing or how his eyes were sparkling or how warm his hand had felt when he had grabbed Lance’s. 

 

“Anyways.” Keith said, after what seemed like ages, leaning backwards to the wall. 

 

“Anyways.” Lance echoed, averting his eyes. “What do you do for fun around here, other than swim and walk in endless circles?” He asked, putting on a light and joking tone to hide his slight hesitation.

 

“I sleep.” Keith said, grinning a tiny bit and Lance laughed.

 

“Ok, ok yea.” He said, “What else?”

 

“I build things.” Keith admitted, tilting his head to the side. “Stuff. Little mechanisms. Metal bits that walk sometimes.”

 

“That’s cool!” Lance said, looking around and scanning the room. “Where?”

 

“Outside.” Keith said, and Lance jumped off the bed.

 

“Show meee.” He whined, making a gesture with his head to the door. “Please!”

 

“Ok, ok, gosh.” Keith said, smiling a little and standing to make his way out the door. He led Lance outside, the cool breeze hitting their faces. Lance marvelled at the way their clothes swished, like dresses, and then focused as they came upon a small wooden shack.

 

“I built this too.” Keith said, as he swung open the door and went inside. The chill lessened slightly. Lance looked around at the shelves and benches - pieces of wood sat gently on each, some coated with dust, others more recently touched or handled. 

 

“These are beautiful.” Lance said quietly, looking over a statue. He gently touched the head, letting his fingers run over it. He squinted at the face.

 

“Who is it?” He asked, running his finger over the small scar over the nose, impressed by the detail.

 

“One of the people from my dreams.” Keith answered, pushing aside some shavings and blocks of wood. “Look, here.” He pulled out a small shiny piece of metal and set it on the table. Lance went over, peering at it.

 

“It’s a little man.” He said, amused. Keith nodded, then slowly turned a pedal and they watched as the little metal man plodded across the table.

 

“He’s so cute.” Lance breathed, and Keith laughed.

 

“He’s simple.” He answered, stopping it and picking it up to turn it over in his hands. “Took me a week to figure out, though.” Lance laughed, but it seemed too loud and echoed in his ears.

 

“I like him.” He declared, stealing it from Keith’s hands despite the protests. “He’s mine now.”

 

“No!” Keith said, grabbing for it but unable to reach as Lance held up above his head. “No! Give him back!” He cried, laughing a little as Lance stuck his tongue out.

 

“Why’d I get stuck with you.” Keith muttered, getting a hold on the figure and yanking it down, then setting it back into it’s place on a shelf.

 

“You got lucky.” Lance said, pretending to flip his hair. Keith snorted.

 

“Sure.” He answered, turning to face Lance again. “Lucky isn’t the word I’d use.”

 

“You adore me.” Lance said, and swung his hips, relishing the fact it was just the two of them for a second.

 

“I despise you.” Keith said, turning to the door and pushing it open. “I’m locking you in here and you’re never allowed out.”

 

“Oh darling!” Lance cried, pushing against the door and running out as Keith left, holding a hand to his forehead. “Don’t leave!”

 

“I hate you.” Keith said, deadpan from where he was walking to the temple but Lance could hear the smile.

 

“You don’t!” Lance called, laughing quietly as Keith flipped him off and then disappeared up the steps and into the temple. Lance laughed, shutting the door to the shack behind him and then starting to follow, glancing up once at the moon and stars.

 

He froze.

 

The moon had moved across the sky, and was now bigger, more central, shining bright. He squinted, and thought  _ girl in the moon, huh- _ when something blinked down by the shoreline, a light flashing as if off a mirror.

 

He glanced back, towards the temple, then to the shoreline of the lake again, where the flash happened again.

  
Quietly, Lance made his way to the waterside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! sorry its late, also, i have a SHIT ton of stuff this weekend so sorry again for another late one later next week
> 
> that was like 3 'late's in one sentence sorry!


	5. gossamar

The water was shimmering, glowing. 

 

Lance stared at it as he made his way to the sand, feeling it under his feet, cold. It was blue, luminescent in the dark. Something flickered in the back of his mind, from school. Learning about bioluminescent organisms in science, seeing the colors as you stepped in the water.

 

Someone was standing in the water.

 

Lance stared at her, her face glowing, hair white and falling to her waist in waves. Dark brown skin, no imperfections. Small boomerang shaped tattoos sat under her eyes, pink, and other lines travelling down her arms. A soft white dress fell to her knees, contrast to her dark skin. Her face was passive, watching him walk to the edge of the water. She seemed like someone sent from heaven, from an unearthly place where people were not allowed to be this pretty.

 

“Did it hurt?” Lance managed to ask, moving his gaping mouth to form the words. The girl gave him an odd look.

 

“Excuse me?” Her voice was like bells chiming at noon in an Italian church.

 

“When you fell from heaven?” He finished. The girl tilted her head.

 

“No, it didn’t? I’m not sure I understand.” She said after a moment and Lance wanted to hit himself. He cracked a grin instead and she sternly glared at him. “It is not funny. You do not know why you are here, do you?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Lance said, expertly shoving down his uncertainty. She fixed his stare and he felt the grin slide off his face.

 

“I see.” She said, and then smiled. “It’s going to be alright, you know.”

 

“And a dream moon lady in what’s probably some version of heaven for me telling me it’s going to be ok is supposed to reassure me?” Lance asked skeptically, crossing his arms in unconscious defense.

 

“Why wouldn’t it?” The woman said, face open and slightly confused.

 

“Oh, uh, did I leave out the part where I’m dead.” Lance reiterated, raising one hand and splaying it towards the water and the area around them.

 

“You merely think you are dead.” She said, shaking a finger at him and smiling slightly. 

 

“No, I’m dead.” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “I think I would know.” She huffed at him, obviously annoyed. What kind of moon was this, one that got pissy when you disagree with her?

 

“Fine. Believe what you want. Anyways, someone’s looking for you.” She said, motioning behind him and waggling her eyebrows at Lance. He gave her a weird look and turned, seeing Keith walking out of the temple and onto the marble porch-thing. 

 

“He’s very glad for your company.” She said from behind him. “He’s only just met you, but he cares about you very, very much.” He turned again to ask how she knew, but froze.

 

No one stood in front of him and the moon seemed as dull at it ever had been. He stared up at the sky for a moment, staring at the moon and giving it-  _ her _ , a look.

 

“Lance?” Keith asked, and Lance spun around. Keith had made his way to the side of the beach and was staring at him.

 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, and Keith looked at him with a funny look. 

 

“I was about to ask you that.” He answered, and Lance took a look back at the lake, the water black.

 

“Nothing.” Lance said after a second. “Looking at the stars. Constellations. Did you know I wanted to be an astronaut?” Keith sighed.

 

“No, Lance, I didn’t. Come on, it’s gonna get windy soon, and colder.” He stepped forward onto the beach and Lance dipped his toes into the water. He shook his head and looked up.

 

“How do you know?” He asked, half curious and half defiant.

 

“I just do, come on.” Keith said, rolling his eyes and reaching out for Lance’s arm.

 

“I think you’re spouting bullshit-” Lance said, jerking his arm away from Keith’s grip and tucking them into his torso.

 

“Geez Lance, just come inside, will you? I just know. What got into you?” Keith asked, furrowing his eyebrows and taking another step. He kind of looked worried, which made Lance feel worse.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Tired” He answered, shrugging.

 

“Liar.” Keith said and Lance glared at him.

 

“I’m not lying, fine, I’ll go inside.” He said, angrily taking a few steps and huffing past Keith, who turned and followed him with what seemed like a pitying look. Lance winced.

 

“Lance…” Keith said, following him as he stomped towards the temple. Lance sighed, long and loud.

 

“I just thought about some things. I think I’m gonna go take a nap or something.” He said, going up the steps and into the hall of marble. His wet feet made little slapping noises on it. Keith made a noise from his nose, a huff of breath that sounded like a whine.

 

“Lance.” He said, and Lance turned into the room he’d claimed as his (by that, he’d pushed a small stool in for a bedside table). Keith stood in the doorway as Lance lay down and flung the covers over himself, turning towards the wall. He knew he was pouting like a little kid, but whatever. The moon had confused him, and Keith was making him mad just by kind of being there (which wasn’t fair to Keith, he knew that). He hoped Keith would get the hint and leave.

 

He did. The room was silent, except for when a small breeze came in the doorway and ruffled the sheets. Lance swore a little. Screw Keith for being right.

 

As he lay, he realized he was kind of tired. His eyelids felt heavy, and like they were burning. He closed them and cleared his mind, like his abuela had taught him to do when he was little and excited about everything. Even now he had to use the technique from time to time, when everything got overwhelming.

 

It helped. He fell asleep without even noticing.

 

\--

 

He woke up slowly, his feet kind of cold. He shoved them under his sheets and groaned, sniffing. Something smelled good.

 

He sat up and blinked, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Looking over through bleary eyes, he noticed two shapes on the ‘table’ by his bed.

 

A small, smooth black stone sat on it, and Lance carefully picked it up. A small hole had been bored into it - he checked, and it slipped easily onto the chain on his neck. The second shape turned out to be a chunk of bread, which he took a few bites of as he stood up and stretched.

 

He shuffled out of the room and down the hall, where he came into the small kitchen area.

 

Keith was lounging, feet up and a book in his hand. 

 

“Hey.” He said, and Lance sniffed. 

 

“What’s that?” He asked, and Keith moved his elbow. An empty bowl sat there with a spoon.

 

“You were so quiet I forgot you existed.” Keith said, face neutral. Lance shoved at his feet, and Keith laughed.

 

“Here.” He said, yanking a bowl out from behind him. Lance sighed, and grinned.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, taking the bowl with a small smile. “You’re too nice to me. The food, the rock.”

 

“It’s fine.” Keith said, still staring at his book. “I get it. Sometimes people get in moods.”

 

“I saw the moon.” Lance exclaimed. Keith slowly lowered the book. 

 

“The moon?” He asked.

 

“The lady moon, that you told me about.” Lance said, taking a bite of his food and grinning.

 

“I told you she was real.” Keith said looking uppity.

 

“Yea, well, now she has to be, or we’re both hallucinating.” Lance countered, eating more. God, this kid could cook.

 

“I doubt we’re hallucinating.” He said, sitting up and putting his book down. “So, you believe me about the moon now?”

 

“Yea. She said we’re not dead.” Lance said, recounting the conversation.

 

“That’s good.” Keith said, grinning a little. “I wouldn’t want to be dead.” Lance laughed, then calmed down a little and took a breath.

 

“She said you cared about me.” He blurted. Keith froze and the air was still between them. 

 

“...did she?” He asked, voice wavering a little.

 

“I mean, I can see why, I mean, look at this ass-” Lance said, grinning and trying to lighten the mood, which seemed to have darkened.

 

“Lance, shut up.” Keith grinned, face flushing and he shoved Lance a little as Lance wiggled his butt around the room like a dancer.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, batting his eyelashes and laughing.

 

“Shut up, your ass is flat as hell.” He said, and Lance gasped, paused, took a bite of his food, then continued being dramatic. Keith cracked up. 

 

“Keith! How could you?!” He exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith laughed more.

 

“Dumbo.” He gasped, reaching out and hitting Lance lightly on his arm. “You’re dumb.”

 

“I care about you too, though.” Lance said, and Keith grinned at him, hitting him once again.

 

“Sure you do.” Keith said, and Lance nodded, putting the bowl down.

 

“I do. Like, we’re the only ones here, so I have no one else to imprint on. I mean, I think-” He rambled.

 

“You’re annoying.” Keith interrupted him. “I think you’re annoying, but you’re also curious. And nice.”

 

“I think your hair is ridiculous.” Lance said, kind of laughing awkwardly. They stood apart, except for Keith’s hand on his arm. It was warm. “It’s ridiculous but it also looks soft. What shampoo do you use?”

 

“Rose water.” Keith breathed, staring at him. “No shampoo. Is that soap for your hair? I think your eyes look like the ocean, if I remember it right.”

 

“I’ve heard that one before.” Lance exhaled softly, and Keith was a tiny bit closer. They were face to face now. Keith’s hand was burning.

 

“From who?” Keith asked, and Lance was trying very hard to remember to breathe.

 

“People.” He muttered, leaning in a little. Keith was about an inch shorter than him, he noticed.

 

“You found the rock I left you?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, hand travelling to his chest and yanking out the necklace. They both looked at it, and Lance was positive Keith was blushing. 

 

“It’s pretty.” Lance said, dropping it and resting his hand on Keith’s arm.

 

“Like you.” Keith murmured, close enough to Lance’s face for him to feel his breath.

 

“Wow, thanks.” Lance said, not trying at all to sound malicious.

 

“I’m scared.” Keith admitted, and Lance held him in place with his own hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why?” He asked. Neither of them were talking loud, they were whispering. 

 

“I’m scared I like you because you’re the first person I’ve seen.” Keith said, eyes darting down. “Scared that it’ll go away.”

 

“I’m not.” Lance said. “Scared.”

 

“What if I’m wrong? What if it’s not real?” Keith asked, looking up again, and he looked so nice that Lance bit his lip and smiled.

  
“You’re not.” He said, leaning in, “wrong, that is.” He said, lips brushing Keith’s and he could feel him tremble and then he leaned in all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OUT ITS OUT I SWORE HAHAH
> 
> oh this may not seem it but it is FAR from over


	6. impalpable

Apparently, rose water really did work well for a shampoo.

 

Carding his fingers through Keith’s hair, Lance smiled. It was pretty soft. He had guessed right, earlier. He doubted Keith remembered him saying it though, he had seemed a bit preoccupied. 

 

“You’re good at this.” Keith said quietly from below him, and Lance laughed.

 

“I did my sister’s hair all the time.” He explained, braiding a tiny section of hair. “I did my one for her prom. She loved it.” Keith laughed, tilting his head to look up at Lance. He was grinning. Lance grinned back.

 

“Your sisters sound nice.” He said.

 

“They were pretty cool.” Lance admitted, swiping Keith’s bangs back and leaning down to pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Not like I’d say that to their face. Don’t tell them.”

 

“I won’t.” They were quiet for a little, Lance braiding tiny braids into Keith’s hair. 

 

“We made forts.” Lance said, reminiscing. “Big ones. Our parents would get so mad.”

 

“You’re talking like you’ll never see them again, Lance.” Keith said gently, and Lance sighed.

 

“I might not.” He said, looking down and catching Keith’s eye. He looked determined, and a little sad.

 

“I think we established that we’re not dead.” Keith said, a little pushy. He sat up and turned around to look at Lance, little braids coming off his head like halos. 

 

“Well, I just miss them, ok?” Lance countered, looking down at his hands. 

 

“It’s ok.” Keith said, gentler. He placed a hand on Lance’s and smiled. Lance smiled back, then tilted his head.

 

“Have you ever made a blanket fort?” He asked. Keith looked confused.

 

“...no?” He said, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh my god, dude. Dude.” Lance said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “Dude!”

 

“What?” Keith asked, as Lance pulled him to his feet. 

 

“We’re making a blanket fort.” Lance said, smiling as Keit caught his balance and then crossed his arms. 

 

“What? Why. Ow- Lance!” Keith said, yelping as Lance grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door.

 

“Sorry! But come on, it’s like, trademark childhood stuff. Forts with cookies and flashlights and books!” Lance exclaimed, eyes lit up in excitement. “Let’s go get some sheets and stuff.”

 

Keith grumbled as Lance yanked all their sheets and extra cloth out of the rooms, along with pillows and his ‘bedside table’. Lance grinned, shoving some pillows into his arms and set up a circle of objects, then grabbed a sheet and spread it over the top.

 

“Hold on.” He instructed, and Keith held on. Lance pulled it tight and then set a rock on top of it, then did the same in two other places. Keith let go and grinned as it held.

 

“For building is an art.” Lance said, looking over and catching the smile on Keith’s face. “Told you it was fun. Here, make another room!” 

 

Keith hesitantly set up another section, connecting it to the wall. Lance watched, and then nodded. 

 

“Nice!” He said, yanking aside a section of sheet and pinning it to itself. He knelt, and crawled in.

 

“Door?” Keith guessed, and then crawled in after Lance.

 

“Yup.” He said, sitting and turning to Keith. They both giggled like little kids, the fort slowly growing warm and the light from outside flickering in.

 

“This is dumb.” Keith said, still laughing slightly. Lance shook his head.

 

“You love it.” He said, then leaned forward. “You know what else forts are good for?” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

“I think I can guess.” Keith said, eyes locking onto Lance’s lips. He grinned and leaned in as well, kissing Lance short and sweet. They both pulled back and laughed again.

 

“Bingo.” Lance said, scooching forward and pulling Keith nearly into his lap. “I don’t think there’s enough room in here-”

 

“Lance-”

 

“-and it’s also kinda cold-”

 

“Lance!” Lance looked down, and Keith moved away a few inches. He blinked.

 

“Sorry.” Lance muttered, and Keith shook his head.

 

“It’s not you. I swear. I’m just scared that we think we feel this way because we’re the only two here and I don’t want to drag you into something…” He looked at his hands, playing with his fingernails and the skin on his fingers. Lance sighed.

 

“You’re not dragging me anywhere. I chose this.” He said, trying to be comforting.

 

“You didn’t chose to come here.” Keith said, agitated even more.

 

“Well, I hope that if I hadn’t I would’ve met you somewhere else!” Lance said, placing a hand on Keith’s.

 

“But we’re the only two people here, Lance. I don’t want to…..force this on you.” Keith said, obviously struggling to put this into words.

 

“You’re not.” Lance reassured him, softly.

 

“I feel like I am.” Keith looked miserable. 

 

“Hey.” Lance said, looking him in the eye. Keith looked confused.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“If we are the only two people here, that’s ok.” Lance said, shaking his head a little and smiling. 

 

“Huh?” Keith tilted his head, looking a little confused.

 

“I’d rather be here with you than nobody.” Lance grinned. “And you’re a good kisser too. That’s a plus.” Keith cracked a grin, looking at his hands again and blushing red.

 

“I’m gonna prove it.” Lance said, and ducked to kiss him again. 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and kept him there, kissing softly for a few seconds. He scrunched up his nose and held on tighter, until Lance laughed into his mouth.

 

“Suffocate me more, will you?” He asked, talking into Keith.

 

“Shut up.” Keith muttered, yanking Lance down more until they were sprawled on the floor. The sheets above them fluttered ever so slightly, and the fire flickered. Lance was focused on Keith however, and Keith on Lance. 

 

Quietly, Lance traced Keith lip with his tongue then pulled back and kissed his nose, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

“Did I prove it?” Keith asked, and Lance grinned. “Or do you need to try again?” Lance flushed and ducked his head and laughed. Keith opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Lance interrupted him by kissing him again.

 

\----

 

Time seemed to pass quickly when there wasn’t a set day/night cycle. It was almost kind of weird. Lance got used to the moon and the stars however.

 

He taught Keith constellations and Keith pointed out the constellations he’d named himself.

 

Lance learned how to make Keith’s favorite food, and one time when Keith came back from meddling in his little workshop/shack thing, Lance surprised him with it. Keith cried.

 

Keith carved a little statue of Lance and gave it to him. Lance hugged him so tight Keith swore he felt his back break.

 

They got used to each other, to the world around them that never changed. With no one else there, they slowly learned how the other worked. 

 

A month, by Lance’s estimates, had passed. He silently sat by the lake, dipping a finger in once or twice.

 

“Thinking?” Keith asked, sitting by him quietly. The sand shifted.

 

“Yea.” Lance breathed, staring out over the water. “I miss my family.”

 

“I know.” Keith said, not hesitating to wrap an arm around Lance’s shoulders. “I know.”

 

“I miss Hunk and Pidge.” Lance said, blinking and trying to will the tears away. His eyes burned.

 

“I know.” Keith said softly, rubbing at Lance’s arm in circles. Lance had only cried once, and Keith had felt terrible.

 

“I miss the beach. I miss the sun.” Lance said. He bit his lip and looked down, tracing an invisible pattern in the water. “I miss my mom’s food. I miss jeans and my jacket. I miss my cat. And my sisters.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith said, trying to sound comforting. “It’ll be ok.”

 

Lance’s shoulders heaved under Keith’s arm and he held on tighter, burying his head into Lance’s shoulder.

  
“It’ll be ok.” He said again as Lance cried. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short but i think i made up for it with the fluff !!!
> 
> cant wait for next chapter lmao


	7. divine

The moon had talked to Lance again.

 

Well, not really talked. He thinks. He and Keith had fallen asleep tangled in a bed, limbs overlapping. Lance could barely remember the dream once he woke up. Sitting up, he had rubbed his eyes and then gently rubbed Keith’s hair, thinking back on the dream.

 

The moon, she’d been there. Said something. Smiled at him, he could remember that. What had she said?

 

_ “...-most up-” _

 

That was it. A snatch of conversation, one smile, then darkness. Quietly, he leaned down and pressed a hazy kiss to Keith’s forehead.

 

“Mmf.” Keith muttered, rolling over and shaking his head, burrowing into the sheets. “Go back to sleep.” He said, voice rough and cracking on the edges. Lance grinned.

 

“‘K.” He said, grinning and looping his arms around Keith, yanking him in close and grinning into the other boy’s neck.

 

He fell asleep and he didn’t dream.

 

\---

 

They made breakfast, Keith went for a walk, Lance read, Keith came back with something new and cool to show Lance, Lance went down to the beach and Keith went to his shack, they made lunch. Made out a little.

 

Talked. Dinner. Bed.

 

Routine.

 

It got easier, way easier. 

 

“I’d be happy staying here.” Lance muttered one night, Keith’s arms around his neck and his own hands on Keith’s hips. He pulled back, head hitting the wall from how he was sitting up against it. “With you.”

 

“Hm?” Keith asked, a little dazed and then he blinked. “What?”

 

“I’d be ok.” Lance admitted quietly, and Keith pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Me too.” He said, and they stared at each other.

 

“I wish we could go somewhere else.” Lance said, and Keith smiled, leaning in to kiss Lance softly.

 

“Me too.” He repeated after he had pulled back. “I wish I could show you things from my memories.” Lance smiled.

 

“I wish I could show you my mom’s house.” He retorted, squeezing Keith’s hips and laughing as Keith squirmed a little. He was quite ticklish.

 

“I wish I could show you a different lake.” Keith half-growled, playfully leaning in to kiss Lance with a laugh on his lips still.

 

“I wish- mm, I wish I could show you my room.” Lance breathed out through the kiss, Keith pulling back only a half millimeter.

 

“Yea?” He asked, cheeks flushed.

 

“Yea.” Lance said, pulling him back down and pretending he wasn’t homesick.

 

\----

 

They shared a bed. It was customary now.

 

Keith had some….odd sleeping habits.

 

“Dude.” Lance said one morning, staring down. “You made a fort. Out of two blankets and me. How did you even?” Keith just groaned, trying to burrow in more. Lance laughed.

 

Another time, Lance had woken up to find Keith wrapped like an octopus around him. Another morning and Keith was practically on the floor. It was fun, trying to guess the night before where Keith would end up.

 

Lance usually woke up first, darn his early riser nature. Actually, no, he appreciated it. He loved watching Keith sleep (if he was still on the bed in a reasonable spot, and no, it’s not as creepy as it sounds). 

 

Sometimes Lance woke up in the middle of the ‘night’, too, and just held Keith until he could fall asleep again.

 

Nightmares were a bitch. 

 

Keith was lucky, he slept like a baby. Lance envied him sometimes, but shoved it aside. It wasn’t his fault, after all. He did miss his meds though, at times. And the fact that it was constantly nighttime never helped him. If anything, it screwed with his sleep more.

 

One night, they had been reading until one or the other fell asleep, and it was Keith first (as usual). Lance had put the books away and slid into bed too.

 

He woke up later, his feet and hands really cold. Colder than normal. He shivered, wondering if something had happened outside and rubbed his hands groggily together. He sat up, blowing in them and looking down at Keith, smiling slightly as the bed shifted and Keith curled up more. His eyes flickered down to his hands, and he was still groggy so he didn’t process what he saw at first.

 

His fingers were transparent.

 

He wiggled them, confused, as the tips disappeared entirely. He could still feel them, they were stiff and cold and invisible. 

 

He sucked in a breath and looked at his toes and yep, they were gone too. It was like he was slowly turning into air and his chest was starting to go up and down as he panted a little. The panic was really setting in now, as he shook Keith’s shoulder, trying to rouse the other boy. Hair spilling like ink, Keith looked up and for a second he was just groggy and confused. But then his eyes flickered to Lance’s arms and hands and chest and his eyes widened and he sat up straight.

 

Lance stared at his fading arms and chest, watching them become more transparent. Keith said something to him, panicky, but Lance missed it in his own terror.

 

“Keith.” He gasped, shutting the other up. “I’m scared.” So he did what any normal person would do when he was frightened and slowly dissipating. He leaned forward, taking Keith’s cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to the other boy’s.

 

He had kissed Keith as hard as he could.

 

He’d kissed Keith, until it felt like he was drowning, gasping for air, lungs heaving, and that’s, that’s when Lance realized he couldn’t feel warm against his lips anymore and he really was trying to pull air into an aching chest and lungs. Someone was shouting, lights flickering behind his eyelids. 

 

When had he shut his eyes?

 

He was moving, bumping, and he was so so confused. The whole world was spinning and something was over his mouth and nose, cold. He was freezing, he could feel the ice that was his necklace around his neck. His arms wouldn’t move, down at his sides.

 

Prying open his eyes was torture, but he was greeted with the flashing of red and blue, a glimpse of the stars, and he thought  _ police _ , but then someone was shouting and hanging over his face. His lungs weren’t working anymore, despite his efforts. Hands pushed down on him, forcing him to exhale, then stopped and air entered his lungs and it was sweet, sweet relief even though it hurt.

 

It kept happening, and Lance was so tired, suddenly exhausted. Something cracked in his chest, a flare of pain, and he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams keyboard*
> 
> i hope you guys like cliffhangers. honestly, I cant wait to see what you come up with as to whats happening. I hope it makes sense (somewhat).
> 
> the next chap might take a while, sorry! but it will come, i promise


	8. tenuous

Lance’s first breath unaided in a week was a hard one.

 

He did it by himself, no tubes, no hands on his chest, and it was kind of painful.

 

Groggily, still on drugs, his crying friends had told him what had happened. He’d dove under water. Hadn’t come up. They’d dove under water, but Hunk hadn’t found him for a solid minute.

 

Pidge called 9-1-1 but when the ambulance had got there, his heart stopped.

 

Lance learned he’d died twice. Once in the ambulance, once in the hospital. They said it was a miracle he was still alive, even now. He got pneumonia, they said he had extraordinarily minor damage to his brain.

 

He kind of understood what they’d told him. He felt fuzzy, and not from the drugs they kept him loaded with. Headaches came and went. He had trouble concentrating, couldn’t remember what had happened the day or so before he drowned. Hell, he couldn’t remember drowning.

 

Except when he slept. Then he woke up gasping and crying and the nurses came in and helped him calm down, it was that bad.

 

Slowly, he was recovering. After the pneumonia had been treated enough for the doctors to let him out, Lance took walks. 

 

Went to therapy. 

 

Talked to his friends.

 

One night, Pidge was chattering away and Lance was laughing, smiling despite feeling exhausted and wanting to sleep. Something hits him then, and his hand flies up to his throat.

 

“Then Hunk blushes bright red, like, I am talking fire truck red here, and says-”

 

“Pidge?” Lance asks, and Pidge looks over from where she’s trying to recreate the scene. She sits, concern etched on her face in an instant.

 

“Yea?” She asked, and Lance grinned.

 

“Don’t look so serious, nobody’s dying.” He joked. Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Not funny.” She said, and Lance sighed.

 

“Yea well….have you seen my necklace? The one I always wear?” Pidge though for a moment.

 

“Oh, the silver one? No….Hunk might’ve though. I can ask him tomorrow, if you want.” She said carefully, frowning. Lance nodded, biting his lip.

 

“Ok.” He said, still touching his neck and collarbone. He felt like he had lost something bigger than a necklace. “It’s getting late, you should go.”

 

Pidge nodded and stood.

 

“Bye, Lance.” She said, fist bumping him and then scruffing his hair. “Night.”

 

“Night.” He replied, still kind of distant. He racked his brain, trying to remember.

 

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” She haphazardly called, then disappeared into the hall. Lance flopped back onto his pillows, sighing loudly and letting his hand fall to his chest.

 

What was he missing?

 

\--------

 

“I’m forgetting something.” Lance said, and the woman in front of him nodded.

 

“We talked about forgetfulness.” She said, and Lance leaned back in his chair. It was blue and frayed at the edges, as he picked at it.

 

“Not this kind, Rachel” He said, and she smiled kindly.

 

“Well, think. Is it someone’s birthday? A holiday? An item?” Rachel asked, and Lance groaned.

 

“Nope. Nope. No. Well, kinda.” He answered, scrunching his eyebrows. She looked at him.

 

“Item?” She asked, and Lance shook his head.

 

“Nah, um, I lost a necklace. While I was…” He gestured vaguely. She nodded. “My friend probably has it. But it’s something other than that. On the very edge of my mind.”

 

“Remember, memory loss is common.” The therapist said, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. Lance nodded. “The day before is fuzzy, correct? Did you do something? Meet anyone?”

 

“I think I met someone.” He said slowly, blinking hard. “I…”

 

“That’s a start. Do you remember if it was a boy or girl?” Rachel said softly, leaning forward and watching him think.

 

“I- I don’t…..no. No, I can’t.” Lance stared at the table, then hit it lightly. “Ugh. This sucks.”

 

“I know.” She said, nodding. “But it’s good. You’ve gotten so far, Lance, and you’re very very lucky.”

 

“That’s what everyone says!” He groaned. “But I feel like I’m not lucky! I’m not lucky at all! And I don’t know why.” He blew air out his nose in a huff of frustration and let it spill. “I wake up from nightmares, but I long to go back to sleep and dream them again! I get so  _ mad  _ when people tell me I’m lucky because I can’t remember what made me feel like I wasn’t lucky!” He sucked in a breath.

 

“It’s ok.” Rachel said calmly. “Go ahead.”

 

“I just feel so awful.” Lance said, blinking furiously. “And I don’t know why. I kind of….sometimes…..” 

 

His head hung.

 

“I wish they hadn’t saved me.” He whispered, and Rachel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s ok.” She said, and he propped his forehead in his hand and blinked back the burn in his eyes. “It’s ok.”

 

“Don’t tell me this is what happens to everyone.” Lance mumbled, hiding how he was sniffling. “I don’t care.”

 

“Lance.” She said, and he ignored her. “Lance, look at me.”

 

He looked at her.

 

“You are unique.” She said. “Entirely. Just because what happens to you happens to other people does not undermine your suffering, your share of the pain. Wishing that you had died is part of that, but you can push through it. You’ve done so much already.

 

“You’re strong, Lance. So very strong. You’ve talked to me, told me your fears, told me that. It takes  _ immense  _ courage to go to others for help, and that’s just what you’ve done. Now, we’re going to help you change that feeling, ok? That’s what I’m here for. I’m here to help, I’m here if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here if you need to tell someone you’d rather be dead, ok?”

 

“Ok.” Lance whispered, still looking at her.

 

“It’s going to be ok.” She said, smiling gently.

 

He rushed in for a hug, and didn’t hide how he was crying.

 

\----------

 

“Look what I got.” Hunk said, peeking into the room. Lance looked up from his knitting, setting it aside as a glint of metal met his eye.

 

“Gimme.” He responded lightheartedly, and Hunk laughed, tossing it to him and entering the room. Lance grabbed it easily and hugged it to his chest.

 

“You really missed that thing, huh?” Hunk asked, and Lance grinned, nodding.

 

“I did. Where’d you find it.” He asked. Hunk shrugged.

 

“On my dresser. I must have grabbed it before they um, took you into the ambulance and put it there when I got home. I don’t remember it, but I was in a daze….” He said, trailing off. Lance grinned anyways.

 

“Well, thanks. And hey, guess what.” Lance said, mouth curving into a smirk. “They said I could go home tomorrow.” 

 

“Dude! Yes!” Hunk said, fist pumping the air next to him with vigor. “Awesome!”

 

“I know right! Party at my place.” Lance teased, laughing at how Hunk raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh, I think not, mister.”

 

“Just kidding with you, Hunk.” Lance said. “By the way, you look like your mother when you disapprove of something.” He commented. Hunk groaned.

 

“Aw man, I was trying to avoid that. Well, you better be kidding. Dude, that’s awesome, but uh, I have a night class in like, ten minut-” Lance cut off his worried rambles.

 

“Go. It’s fine.” He said, waving one hand. Hunk grinned.

 

“Thanks. See you later!” He called, making his way out the door with a parting blow-kiss. Lance returned it, then gently brought his hand down from his chest where he cradled the metal. It was cold and bumpy and he could feel the charms in his palm.

 

Charms? Hadn’t he only had one?

 

He inspected them. Yep, there was the one from his dad, silver and shining, but then….

 

A sleek, black rock. With a hole bored through a part of it so it could slide onto the chain.

 

Lance sucked in a breath.

 

Hunk hadn’t added it.

 

Pidge didn’t.

 

He did.

 

He put in on there because…..because………...someone had given it to him.

 

Someone with black hair.

 

He opened his eyes, unaware he had shut them and whooped quietly. He’d remembered something! It felt important. Someone had black hair, and he had teased them about it because….it was a mullet.

 

Lance snorted. A mullet? Who had he met that had a black mullet, and liked rocks, and that Lance had liked enough to put one on his necklace?

 

Something outside twinkled. He looked over, a bright star shining despite him being in the middle of a city. It must have been a planet, he thought, eyes scanning the window. The moon was barely over the horizon. 

 

It seemed brighter than normal.

 

Lance felt his head going fuzzy and shook it for a moment. Mullet. Soft.

 

Black hair.

 

Black rocks.

 

Black sky, millions of stars.

 

The moon.

 

Something was on the edge of his mind, the tip of his tongue, just under his nose and yet he couldn’t grasp it.

 

The feeling was simply  _ maddening _ . 

 

Lance leaned back, letting the moon fall out of his line of sight and slowly slipped the necklace over his head, letting the rock thump on his chest. Quietly, he slid down until he was lying down, comfortably. He felt tired all the sudden.

 

He looked out and caught sight of the glowing star again. He yawned.

 

He was going home tomorrow. He’d be in his own bed. Less medications. Trips to Rachel that weren’t in the hospital. Real fucking food.

 

His hand found the black rock. It felt kind of warm, and groggily, he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

 

Why’d he do that?

 

He fell asleep.

 

_.. _

  
  


_ …. _

  
  
  


_ …………… _

 

Lance was turning in circles.

 

It was dark, the moon the only thing lighting up the sky. Water was beneath his feet, but he wasn’t sinking. He turned again.

 

“Keith?” He called.

 

Keith.

 

His name had been Keith.

 

“Keith?” He called again, more frantic. 

 

His name has been Keith. He had black hair that was so soft, and indigo eyes. His favorite food was stew. He liked to build things (like blanket forts). He was stuck somewhere. He couldn’t remember his past. He made statues of a man with a scar on his nose, he made statues of the moon, a woman with brilliant white hair and pink tattoos and unimaginable power.

 

His lips were soft, like his hair. He’d loved Lance.

 

Lance loved him.

 

\-----------

  
Lance woke up crying and still yelling for Keith, hand grasping the rock on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mom: *walks in* why r u looking at stuff about near drowning treatments
> 
> me: dont worry mom im a lifeguard i gotta keep my skills sharp (not a lie i can in fact, save ur life)
> 
> mom: ...ok.


	9. empyrean

Contrary to popular belief, Lance was actually kind of smart. He read books, he watched movies. He knew this had to be something, and it was real, it had to be. It couldn’t have been a dream, a dream to explain a rock. No way was Lance that creative.

 

He could check out of the hospital at any time. He was wearing normal clothes, standing at the door, Hunk already coming to pick him up. But he’d watched movies. He’d read books.

 

“I need to know about a patient.” He said to the nurse at the nurses’ station. She looked up at him.

 

“Name?” She asked, smiling sweetly. He knew her, he’d seen her around. What was her name…..Al-something. Ally? Allison? He just smiled.

 

“Keith.” He said, and she typed it into the computer. 

 

“No surname?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologized. “He’s got black hair.” He offered. “About my age, probably? Um...might be comatose?” Ally-nurse laughed, and turned to him.

 

“I’ve only got one Keith, hon, and I don’t think he’s what you’re looking for.” She said, smiling softly. “Is this Keith a friend of yours?”

 

“Yea.” Lance muttered. “You could say that.” He sucked in a breath. “Are you sure? Nothing? Can you check the surrounding hospitals?”

 

“I can try.” She answered. As she typed, Lance stood awkwardly and tried not to shift from foot to foot. “So, this Keith guy, he’s your friend?” She asked, and Lance bit his lip.

 

“Boyfriend.” He answered.

 

\----------

 

_ The first time he asked Keith if they were a thing, he got laughter in response. _

 

_ “I’m lying on top of you, we’re making out, and you want to stop and ask if we’re a ‘thing’?” He said through his laughs. Lance couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little too. _

 

_ “That’s what I’m doing.” He answered. Keith calmed down. _

 

_ “I guess.” He said.  _

 

_ “So we’re a thing?” Lance asked again, and Keith sighed. _

 

_ “What exactly is a thing, Lance?” He said, and Lance shrugged. _

 

_ “....oyfriends…” He muttered as quietly as he could. Keith leaned in, grinning. _

 

_ “I can’t hear you.” He said, and Lance laughed softly as Keith’s hands found his side and tickled him. _

 

_ “Boyfriends.” Lance said, louder, and Keith grinned. _

 

_ “Yes.” Keith said. _

 

_ “Yes, boyfriends count as a thing, or yes, we’re a thing?” Lance asked, still hesitant. Keith reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, looking down. _

 

_ “....both.” He said. _

 

\-----------

 

“Oh honey.” She said, tsking. “Boyfriend? And you don’t know where he is? Hasn’t he been concerned?”

 

“I….it’s been….a while. He….we..” Lance struggled to try and weasel his way out of it. A headache was half forming in the back of his mind, and he tried to hold it back. 

 

“It’s ok.” She said. “You must be worried, if you think he’s in the comatose ward.”

 

“Very.” Lance gasped, leaning forward. “So please, if you-”

 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “There’s no Keiths. Comatose or otherwise. I checked here again, and our sister location. But there are other hospitals, about two in the localized area of the city.”

 

“...thank you.” Lance said, stepping back and feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Good timing, Hunk. He could cry in the car. “Thanks.”

 

“Good luck.” The nurse said, and Lance just turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

 

He got his meds and checked out with the nurse, gave Rachel a goodbye hug (“I’ll see you in a week” “Yea, yea, well, ignore my tears then.” “You goof.”) and met Hunk in his car.

 

“Ready to go home?” Hunk asked, and Lance lounged back into the soft seat of Hunk’s truck.

 

“You have no idea.” He replied, grinning widely. “You better have made a feast. I can already taste it.” He really could, he was so far gone in hospital food he was basically bland mashed potatoes. He voiced this to Hunk, who laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Well, you got lucky.” He answered. “I made all your favorites.”

 

“Yes!” Lance fist pumped. “Is Pidge coming over?” He asked, and Hunk nodded. 

 

“Yep, we’re gonna need the help.” He said, and Lance hummed. Good. Then, maybe he could explain and get their help. If they didn’t deem him crazy, that’s all.

 

The ride was half quiet, inside jokes littering their short conversations. Hunk seemed to get that Lance wanted quiet for some time. That was one of the things that Lance cherished Hunk for. He could read a situation and get it.

 

They pulled into the garage of the apartment building, and Lance let out a soft whoop.

 

“I missed this place!” He said, clambering out of the seat the minute the car stopped. Hunk laughed and followed him out. Lance spun in a circle, hands out wide.

 

“Ahh the smell of garbage.” He said, and Hunk grinned.

 

“Gross, dude, it’s gross how you’re relishing that.” He said, walking towards the door and fishing in his pocket for the key to their apartment.

 

“I missed it!” Lance said, following him inside and into the elevator. 

 

“Sure you did.” Hunk rolled his eyes, punching in their floor number. Lance crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“I did! A little! You try sitting in a hospital, with hospital smells, for like, three weeks!” It went silent for a moment, and then Hunk laughed lightly. 

 

“Yea, yea. Come on, Pidge is already here. Thank god the building is still standing.” He said, and the doors dinged open. Lance laughed.

 

“Thank god for that indeed.” He said. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, and Lance felt his grin widening and widening.

 

It felt like months had passed since he had been home. It hadn’t though. 

 

Had it?

 

The door swung open before Hunk could unlock it, and Pidge leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Sup, losers?” She asked, a fond smile already spreading over her face. Lance laughed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

 

“You saw me, like two days ago.” She said, relenting into the hug and laughing. Lance inhaled, and she laughed harder.

 

“I smell laulau.” He said, standing up and hauling Pidge with him. She squirmed, gasping out loud laughs and protests. Hunk was cracking up behind them as Lance marched into the familiar kitchen with a wiggling Pidge still clutched in his arms.

 

\---

 

Food, food, and more food later, they were sitting in the tiny living room with a deck of cards and The Crazy Game.

 

The Crazy Game meant that there was only one rule - make up any rule you wanted and it was legal. Currently, Lance had two pairs of socks on, one of which was not on his feet.

 

“This is impossible.” He groaned, trying to hold his cards with his socked hands. Pidge snorted.

 

“You can’t do that.” Hunk said, in response to Pidge laying down a card for his new rule.

 

“New rule.” She said. “All cards have to be hearts.” 

 

Lance threw his hand down, his grip slipping. He laughed, then groaned. 

 

“I forfit!” He called, lying back on the floor. His phone buzzed, and he glanced at it. Pidge did too.

 

“Who’s Rachel?” Hunk asked, catching a glimpse of the screen and letting loose a low whistle. Lance yanked the socks off his hands and rolled his eyes.

 

“My therapist, dumbass.” He said. “Reminding me to take my meds. Anyways, I’m alrea-” He cut himself off, suddenly feeling sick. Hunk and Pidge shot him a look.

 

\-----

 

_ “I’m gonna show you my apartment.” Lance said, watching Keith dumb something into the pot. “It’s great. We play games, have food, everyone comes over.” He grinned. _

 

_ “Is it nice?” Keith asked, humming a little. _

 

_ “Kinda small.” Lance admitted. “You know, we’re both poor college students so it couldn’t be perfect.” _

 

_ “I bet it’s beautiful.” Keith said, grinning and looking over at him. “Everything’s got its imperfections. Even you.” Lance clutched his chest in mock-horror. _

 

_ “Excuse me? I’m perfect in every way.” He shot back, laughing as Keith rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ “You snore.” He said. Lance laughed. _

 

_ “Your hair is getting long.” He refuted. _

 

_ “You slurp your food.” Keith chided. Lance grinned. _

 

_ “I do it just for you.” He said, and blew a kiss. Keith laughed, brushing his hair out of his face. _

 

_ “You think it’s too long?” He asked, taking a strand in his fingers. Lance shook his head. _

 

_ “Absolutely not. I was lying. It’s perfect.” He answered. _

 

\-----------

 

“I….I have to take my meds.” Lance said, getting up. He faked a smile. “One sec.”

 

He escaped to the kitchen, despite the worried looks and a hurried “Lance-” from Hunk. Scrounging in his bag, he found the bottle of pills and uncapped it. Taking out two, he got a glass and slowly filled it, downing the two at once.

 

“Lance?”

 

He turned, and saw Hunk and Pidge in the door.

 

“What’s the matter?” Hunk look concerned, Pidge no less. He sucked in a breath.

 

“I’m fine!” He said, hand reaching up to gently grab his necklace. “Just a dizzy spell. It happens. Side effects, you know, from-”

 

“Lance.” Pidge said. “Tell us what’s wrong.” The concern etched on her face was palpable.

 

His heart ached again.

 

“I was asleep.” He said, and Hunk’s forehead wrinkled. Pidge made a face.

 

“Asleep?” She asked.

 

“Right after you guys….got me out.” He said. “I died. Twice. Yea? Well….” He felt around his neck, finding the rock. “It’s insane. I’m insane. I had a dream, that’s all, a very very very vivid, real dream.”

 

“Lance, what do-”

 

“A very real dream where I met someone really wonderful.” Lance said, sucking in a breath. “I don’t know- I can’t...I can’t explain.” 

 

Pidge blinked at him, then walked in and took his arm.

 

“Breathe.” She said. “It’s ok.” 

 

“You guys shouldn’t have to-” Lance tried to say, but was promptly shushed with two hugs and someone gently rubbing his head. Probably Hunk.

 

“Breathe, then explain.” Hunk said, and Lance breathed. A privilege he almost lost. He took one long, shuddering breath and then pulled back.

  
“Let’s go sit.” He said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh boy
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!


	10. phantasmal

“That….” Pidge’s nose was scrunched up. “That sounds like a dream.” 

Lance groaned. He’d explained everything. Well, most things. He left out some touchy-feely things (see: Boyfriend). He held out his necklace.

“But look.” He insisted. Both Hunk and Pidge peeked in and stared at the rock. “Tell me that that was there before.”

“Hm.” Hunk muttered, leaning back again. “Uh, I don’t remember it.” 

“See!” Lance said. “I swear. Pidge, please, back me up? Please?” He put on his puppy eyes, and Pidge looked at him.

“Lance.” Oh shit. “Now, you know I’m all in for crazy shit but this…..this...is…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“Pidge.” He said, and Pidge sighed.

“I believe you.” She said quietly. “But I think you should tell someone other than us.” Lance slumped down and let out a big breath. 

“Thank you.” He said to her. Hunk shook his head and then smiled. Lance grinned.

“Fine. I believe you.” He said, and Lance grinned wider. 

“Thank you.” He said again, biting his lip and leaning forward to lie on Hunk’s lap a little. “Now can we eat some ice cream and pass out on the couch in a cuddle pile?”

“Uh oh.” Pidge said. “Cuddle piles are never good.” She stood up and Hunk followed suit, ignoring Lance’s dramatic wail of indignation. 

“Paired with ice cream? They’re the best!” He said, recovering and then standing up to follow them. “Guysss wait up.”

“Are you sure you should have ice cream? Are you gonna be ok-” Hunk said, the fridge opening and shutting. Lance disappeared into the kitchen behind Pidge.

“Oh my god I swear to everything holy, if you don’t let me eat ice cream because you’re being overprotective-” 

\-------------

Lance was not allowed to drive (stupid meds), asking Hunk to drive him around to different hospitals would be super awkward, so he settled for public transportation. He grabbed a bus that would head to the first hospital on his list, and stared out the window, the day sort of dreary. It was summer, and the air was hot despite the rain that was pouring down.

After a few stops he got off, doing a half-jog to try and make it to the hospital entrance without being soaked. The rai had picked up and he gently patted down his hair as he entered the hospital. Usually he’d stand out in the rain, it was his favorite type of weather, but he had more important issues on his mind. The door hissed shut behind him and he made his way to the front desk.

“Excuse me?” He asked, and the nurse looked up.

“How can I help you?” The nurse asked, and Lance looked at his nametag. Rolo. Weird name, well, whatever. He cleared his throat.

“I’m looking for someone, but uh, I don’t exactly know their last name? Just some general details.” The nurse, Rolo, frowned, and shrugged.

“I can see what I can find, but patient confidentiality and all that might be a hinderance.” He swiveled his chair so he was facing the computer and typed something in.

“Can you try?” Lance asked, leaning on the counter.

“Yea, sure. What’s this person’s name?” Rolo asked, typing in some more. Lance took a breath.

“Keith. I don’t know his last name, but he might be a coma patient? Or life support? Or something like that.” He tried not to sound too weird or stalkerish, or desperate.

“Hmm….no. Sorry. We have a few Keith’s but none in the coma ward. Oddly specific criteria, huh?” The guy gave him a look and Lance rubbed the back of his neck, straightening up and sighing.

“Haha, yea. I…..I lost someone a while back and I need to find him. He’s special. To me.” He answered and ignored the nurse’s look of pity.

“Good luck buddy.” He said, and Lance turned, nodding.

“Thanks.” He said quietly, heading to the doors.

The rain was coming down harder and Lance checked his phone, a text from Hunk asking him when he’d be home. He replied and then glanced up, looking down the street. A bus wouldn’t be able to take him to the last hospital in the area he could think of, so he began to walk. He savored the rain, how it make his skin tickle as it rolled down his face. His hair got in his eyes and he brushed it away.

The walk wasn’t that long, if he took a few shortcuts (he did). By the time he arrived, he was totally soaked.

The line for reception was longer, and he definitely got some weird looks as he waited, dripping onto the floor.

He asked again, the same criteria, same answer. Nothing. No Keith in either ward that would fit his description. Dejected, he hung around inside for a few minutes before a nurse came over and kindly asked him to leave. He did, walking around in the rain and kicking rocks for a few minutes before Hunk texted him again, asking again if he was coming home. 

He headed in the direction of their apartment, taking some more shortcuts and walking up the stairs to avoid dripping all over the floor of the elevator. The door opened before he could even knock on it.

“Lance.” Hunk said, glaring at him. “You said you’d only be gone for a half hour.”

“How long has it been?” Lance asked, trying for a sly smirk and Hunk groaned. He pushed his way in.

“It’s been an hour and fifteen minutes. Don’t make me worry, dude.” Hunk said and Lance rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry Hunk, I can take care of myself.” He countered, hanging up his jacket and grabbing a dishtowel to dry his hair off with. Now that he was inside, he was kind of shivering.

“Well-” Hunk began to argue, but Lance interrupted him.

“Just because I get into trouble once and almost die, you don’t have to worry all the time.” He said, the words coming out a little more scathing than he had originally intended. He didn’t have to look at Hunk to hear the hurt in his voice.

“I just don’t want it to happen again!” He said, and Lance winced.

“And it won’t!” He turned, shooting Hunk a look. “I can take care of myself.”

“Where even were you?” Hunk asked, crossing his arms. Lance shrugged.

“Looking. Walking. Thinking, I don’t know.” He answered, shrugging again and hiding how he was shivering. Gosh, it was cold in this apartment. They paid for heating, right?

“In the rain?? You’ll catch a cold.” Hunk said and Lance rolled his eyes.

“No, I won’t.” He said, sounding like a whiny brat.

“You could get sick again, Lance.” He said angrily, and Lance sighed.

“You don’t get it, Hunk.” He said, sort of quiet.

“I...I don’t get it??” Hunk’s voice was incredulous, and Lance looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I almost died! That’s fucking traumatic!” He said, gesturing a little bit and wrinkling his nose. He hated it when they fought, and both of them were half shouting by now.

“But you’re alive now. And I was the one to pull your lifeless body from the lake, Lance, but whatever, it’s fine, that’s not traumatising in the least.” Hunk shot back, his words searing Lance like a brand on the forehead. He froze, mind racing and his mouth opened without him thinking too much about what he was going to say.

“Hunk, I-” His voice was quiet.

“You?” He asked, still angry, evident in his voice. Lance looked up at him and bit his lip.

“I didn’t think about that, I’m sorry-” He tried to apologize, and Hunk’s face went a little softer, but was still annoyed.

“I thought you were out there thinking, Lance.” He said, and Lance winced.

“I- Hunk, I’m sorry.” He repeated, and Hunk sighed, then gently came over and hugged him. Lance melted into it, because Hunk gave the best hugs and this was usually how their arguments ended.

“...I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Hunk said, and Lance shook his head.

“You….you don’t apologize, it was me. I… I hadn’t thought, that must have been so scary, I’m so sorry…” He said again, burying his head into Hunk’s shoulder. He dimly thought that Hunk could probably feel him shivering.

“Hey...hey no, it’s ok, you’re safe, safe here.” Hunk said, and Lance grinned.

“...yea, cause of you.” He sniffled. “Thank you.” Hunk sighed, and Lance smiled into his shoulder, hugging him harder.

“You’re shivering.” Hunk commented.

“I lied.” Lance said, and Hunk pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You can explain what you were doing once you dry off, change, and take your medicine.” He said, turning Lance by his shoulders and pushing him towards his room. Lance laughed and finger gunned at him.

“Okie dokie, doc.” He said, shutting his door behind him.

\------------

One set of comfy pjs, two pills and a cup of tea later, Lance was explaining his plan to look for Keith to Hunk, who was wearing a skeptical face.

“I don’t know…” He said, and Lance rolled his head back.

“Hunk, please.” He said, and Hunk sighed.

“I’ve never seen you so intent on a guy.” He admitted, and then shook his head. “But we don’t even know if he exists.”

“He does.” Lance insisted.

“Proof?” Hunk asked, lifting his cup up and taking a sip. Lance groaned and took a breath.

“I just do.” He answered, reaching up with one hand to feel the rock on his necklace. “I just…..feel it?”

“That’s weird.” Hunk said, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“You think soulmates are a thing.” He said, and Hunk stuck his tongue out.

“There’s proof!” He defended himself, and Lance laughed.

“Yea, proof of soulmates, and Bigfoot too, and multiverses-” He cut himself off, staring into space.

“Lance?” Hunk asked after a minute of silence, sounding concerned.

“We have to call Pidge.” Lance said, standing up and putting his tea down to grab his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> im a really obvious foreshadower i think but we'll see


	11. elysian

“Is there a reason I had to walk here in the rain because you were too insistent to wait for a fucking bus?” Pidge grumbled from under a mountain of towels and blankets, a mug clutched in her hands. 

“Yes.” Lance said, plopping himself down in front of her. “Tell me about multiverses.”

“Multive- Lance, what? Is this about that guy again?” She asked, looking concerned and shoot Hunk a look. Lance caught it and groaned.

“Just tell me, Pidge. Please.” He begged, and Pidge sighed.

“Well, um…..Lance, I’m more into aliens and stuff but uh, let’s see.” Lance waited patiently, not saying a word as Pidge gathered her thoughts. It took a moment, and then she started talking.

“Ok, so, there’s multiple theories on the idea of a multiverse. You’ve the the classic, ‘every decision branches off into another verse’, you’ve got Brian Greene’s nine types, like quilted and simulated, but I doubt the simulated version could be yours because it’s based on computers. There’s the bubble theory, which states that every universe is bubbled or stacked in some way and each have different physical constants than the others.

“Sometimes, universes cross over or touch, and maybe, possibly, if we take a minute and think that you have a spirit or a soul or whatever’s in your head, you conscious passed into one of these other verses.” Pidge took a breath, a look coming over her face. “Or, say that this universe is like an actual bubble, like one you would blow with your siblings during the summer. Now, there are smaller bubbles floating around it, right? So it’s possible that one of these little bubbles attached on for a few nanoseconds and in that time, you almost drowned. By…..by nearly dying, you had the chance to cross over and experience the verse, but….I don’t see how your friend got there.” She frowned. 

“Maybe he had the same thing happen, but he got stuck?” Hunk suggested, and Lance looked over at him. He’d been listening intently, hanging onto every word.

“Possibly.” Pidge propped her chin up. “But I don’t see how his physical reality could pass from one verse into another, especially one that sounds so complicated.”

“Maybe the verse already existed, and this guy came along to inhabit it.” Hunk said and Pidge nodded.

“Yea, yea, and he got stuck and then Lance….Lance went and-”

“So he’s stuck?” Lance interrupted, and the two looked over at him. Lance bit his lip, and Pidge made a noise.

“Theoretically…..yes.” She said, and Lance frowned. 

“I’m not…..gonna find him?” He asked, and she shook her head. 

“The chances are low he even exists in this universe, and lower that he’s alive, if he did exist.” She said, and Lance blinked furiously, tears gathering. 

“Ok.” He said, taking a few deep breaths. Hunk’s hand was on his shoulder. “Ok ok ok.”

“Lance?” Their forms were blurry, and he was trying to control his breathing. Hunk’s hand was warm, grounding. He grabbed it and focused, trying to suck in deep breaths and blink away the tears.

“He’s got to be around.” He said. “He’s got to, can’t you see, isn’t there any possibility that he is, please Pidge, please.” He rambled, and Pidge gently reached out.

“Lance…..did you forget to tell us something?” She asked, and Hunk made a noise of agreement and curiosity and Lance slowly let go of his hand. He stared at the ragged carpet, running one hand through it and picking at the strands as he thought of what to say.

“It felt like I was there for months.” He said. “Months. And it was just us, and I couldn’t really stand him at first because how could he be used to the quiet, but then we got used to each other and I just….he must be so alone again and I can’t…” He looked up at the ceiling, the wall, the floor, anywhere but Pidge and Hunk. 

“You liked him.” Pidge said. “Like, like-liked him.”

“You sound like a middle schooler.” Lance said, laughing wetly. 

“Did you?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded. 

“Oh, oh Lance, dude.” He said, and Lance leaned over, resting gently on Hunk’s stomach. He shut his eyes and sunk into the hug Hunk gave him.

“Aw man.” There was some scuffling, then half of Lance was covered with a blanket and half with Pidge. “Hug pile.”

“Sorry.” Lance said muffled.

“Nah man.” Hunk said and Lance could feel the vibrations. “It’s ok.”

After a few minutes of the hug, then Lance squirmed uncomfortably. 

“I love you both but uh, nature calls.” He said, and Pidge groaned, moving off him. 

“I was so warm and cozy.” She complained. Hunk laughed and Lance rolled away onto the carpet, ignoring the fondly annoyed look Pidge was giving him as she shoved her glasses up onto her nose. 

“So was I, but unless you’d like to be warm, cozy, and wet letting Lance off was a good choice.” Hunk said, and Pidge scrunched up her nose. Lance got to his feet and laughed.

“Yea, Hunk knows.” He said, and Pidge turned away.

“That’s disgusting. You’re disgusting.” She said, and Lance darted down the hall, laughing. He opened to the door to the bathroom and went in.

After finishing his business, Lance washed his hands and opened the door. Murmurs from down the hall reached him and he quieted, listening from just outside the door.

He really shouldn’t eavesdrop.

“-worried. He seems so insistent that it’s real, and I mean, it’s possible. He’s been seeing some psychologist, right?” It was Pidge, speaking low.

“...yea, he was. I don’t know about now. Pidge, I believe him, don’t you?” Hunk said.

“I mean….” She sounded hesitant.

“Just trust him, ok?” Hunk said firmly.

“What if it’s just some fever dream?” Pidge asked, and Lance bit his lip.

“And if it’s not?” Oh god, he really loved Hunk. Lance smiled.

“I just feel like he should move on.” Pidge whispered quieter. Hunk sighed.

“Give it time. But I believe him.” Hunk said firmly and Lance breathed out, reaching to shut the door loudly behind him and going out into the room. 

“Alright.” He said, stretching. Pidge and Hunk looked up from where they had their heads bowed together. “Who’s ready to watch a movie?” 

“Ugh.” Pidge said. “I have to go and study.”

“Then I wasn’t asking you.” Lance grinned, acting like he had heard nothing and ruffling her hair. She grinned.

“See ya, space pirate.” He said as she stood up and slid on her shoes. 

“Later alligator.” She replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder and Hunk threw an umbrella at her. “Thanks!”

“Thanks yourself!” Lance called, as the door swung shut and the apartment was silent.

“Star Wars marathon?” Hunk asked. Lance grinned.

\--------------

Days went by and they turned into weeks, and Lance didn’t stop looking. He gave up on the hospitals, instead doing searches for Keith and looking everywhere he could, all over social medias. 

Nothing came up.

He still didn’t stop.

\----------------

Lance held his drink, laughing at the joke Hunk made. He put down some cash, waiting for the kid at the register to finish up and hand him back his change, grinning at Hunk.

“Dude, that was good.” He said, taking the change and putting the coins into the tip jar. They made their way to a booth, and sat down, Hunk handing Lance his breakfast. 

“Mm thanks.” Lance said, taking a bite and looking around. “So, any news from Shay?”

“She’s alright.” Hunk said, a smile lighting up his face. “She got a phone call to me, she’s fine. The flight landed and she’s busy working with the animals. I’m so proud of her.” 

“Dude, Shay is so badass. I don’t think I could ever go to Africa just to work with scary animals.” Lance said, and Hunk shook his head. 

“I love her.” He said, smiling and Lance shoved his arm. 

“Sap. I’m gonna tell her you said that.” He said and Hunk laughed. Lance grinned, taking a sip of his coffee and bumping into his own hand, which had strayed to his neck and the rock that sat on it. He felt a pang of loss work it’s way into him and he quieted for a moment, then let go of the rock and took another sip of coffee.

“This place’s croissants are so good.” Hunk said, not having noticed Lance’s change in mood.

“They sure are.” He said, taking a bite of his own and holding it out. “Try blueberry.”

“Here.” Hunk handed over his own and they swapped, both moaning in delight.

“Nerds.” Someone plopped down by Hunk and Lance ruffled Pidge’s hair over the table.

“How’s finals?” He asked, and she looked up at him. He winced. “Nevermind. The eyebags speak for themselves.” Silently, Hunk slid over a large cup of some sort of coffee.

“Lifesaver.” Pidge muttered, taking it and chugging. Lance chuckled, and handed her the last half of his croissant. “Heroes.” She muttered again, and Hunk laughed with Lance this time. 

“Anything for our damsel in distress.” Lance said, and Pidge laughed.

“Yea yea. Hand me a sugar.” She made a grabby hand and Lance got up, sliding out of his seat to go towards the little table with the sugars on it. He grabbed a few, turning to go back to the table and caught a glimpse of the street outside.

A sugar packet fell, but he took no notice, too busy staring at the man across the street.

“Lance?” Hunk and Pidge’s voices were distant, as he took a few steps, trying to see better, see if he was right and oh, oh my god-

He bolted, out the door and into street, trying to catch up with the familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwrgfbergbergerg
> 
> who could it be i wonder


End file.
